


Scenes from Various Fanfics

by JValentyne



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shadow bondage, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentyne/pseuds/JValentyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I am stepping out of my lurker bubble to post some fan art. As of right now, these pieces are for not_poignant's "Shadows and Light" series, and adelaide_rain's "The Heavy Weight of Duty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts), [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Darkness We Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642848) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 
  * Inspired by [The Heavy Weight of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783893) by [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain). 



Here's a WIP of some fanart I am doing for not_poignant's incredible series!

(Also, an excuse to try out my brand new tablet!)

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by another scene from not_poignant's "From Darkness We Rise". Chapter 20, to be specific.  
> Also, I know there was no shadow play in that scene.... but I couldn't resist here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my observant people, I am aware that the signature is different. I have made the decision to use my pseudonym for my fan art.

 


	3. The Heavy Weight of Duty Inspired #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first piece of art that was inspired by adelaide_rain's "The Heavy Weight of Duty"!  
> It's not perfect as I'm still experimenting with coloring styles (and my new tablet)- but overall I'm pretty satisfied.

 


	4. Congrats on the....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSE OTHER THAN WANTING TO PLAY WITH TEXTURES!
> 
> ....What am I doing with my life?
> 
> Ah... yes.... writing my master's thesis and drawing fanart of fanfics...
> 
> This is for adelaide_rain's "The heavy weight of duty" :)


End file.
